The present invention relates to a multi-directional input apparatus for inputting various signals by operating an operating member which is operated in arbitrary directions therearound.
A multi-directional input apparatus of this type, called xe2x80x9ca joystick,xe2x80x9d is usually supported in a case such that the apparatus can be turned in two directions perpendicular to each other, and comprises a set of upper and lower turning members having long holes each extending in a direction perpendicular to the turning direction, an operating member passing through the long holes of the set of upper turning members for turning the turning members by operating the operating member in an arbitrary circumferential direction, a spring compressed and accommodated in the case for automatically returning the operating member to its neutral position, and a set of signal output means for outputting a signal corresponding to the turning angle of each of the turning members.
In such a multi-directional input apparatus, it is necessary to pivotally support a lower portion of the operating member by the lower turning member such that the lower portion of the operating member can turn in a direction of the long hole. As a pivotally supporting mechanism of the operating member, in a multi-direction input apparatus described in each of Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. H5-19925 and H7-27608 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H10-283885, for example, a lower portion of the operating member is connected to a lower turning member by means of a pin directed to a direction perpendicular to the long hole. With this structure, the operating member is turned in the direction of the long hole of the lower turning member, thereby turning the upper turning member. Further, the operating member is turned together with the lower turning member in the direction of the long hole of the upper turning member, thereby turning the lower turning member.
Further, in order to operate the turning member by the operating member, it is necessary to convert the including motion of the operating member into turning motion of the turning member. For this conversion, an arc convex operating portion is provided on an axially intermediate portion of the turning member through which the operating member passes.
As a structure for automatically returning the operating member to its neutral position, the multi-directional input apparatus disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H5-19925 employs a structure in which the set of upper and lower turning members is resiliently held at the neutral position by a pushing member biased upward by a spring.
Further, as the automatic returning structure of the operating member, the multi-directional input apparatus disclosed in each of Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. H7-27608 and H10-283885 employs a structure in which a pan-like operating body provided on a lower end of the operating member is resiliently pushed upward by a spring provided below the operating body.
However, these conventional multi-directional input apparatuses have the following problems relating to the pivotal support structure and the automatic returning structure for the operating member:
In any of there multi-directional input apparatuses, since an intermediate portion of the operating member is connected to the lower turning member by means of the pin, the entire length of the operating member is increased, and it is difficult to reduce the apparatus in size and height.
Concerning the returning mechanism for returning the operating member to the neutral position, according to the multi-directional input apparatus described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H7-27608 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H10-283885, the spring is disposed below the operating member in series, and a large space for accommodating the space is required below the spring. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the size of the apparatus including the height thereof.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of these circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to provide a multi-directional input apparatus in which the apparatus can easily be reduced in size including its height.
To achieve the above object, a first multi-directional input apparatus of the present invention comprises a set of upper and lower turning members supported in the case such that the turning members can turn into two intersecting X and Y directions and each having a long hole extending in a direction perpendicular to the X and Y directions; an operating member passing through each of the long holes of the set of upper and lower turning members, the operating member turning each of the turning members when the operating member is operated in arbitrary directions therearound; a returning mechanism for automatically returning the operating member to its neutral position; and a set of signal output means connected to ends of the set of upper and lower turning members for outputting a signal corresponding to a turning angle of each of the turning members; wherein convex operating portions provided on axially intermediate portions of the set of upper and lower turning members are projected downward so as to operate the turning members, the returning mechanism is disposed below the turning member around the projecting operating portions, and the operating member is provided at its portion in its axial direction with a support portion having a large diameter located above the turning members so as to turnably support the operating member in the case.
According to the first multi-directional input apparatus of the present invention, the operating member is supported in the case by the support portion having a large diameter provided on an axial portion of the operating member without using a pin. Therefore, as compared with a case in which a pin is used, a length of the operating member is shortened, and it is easy to reduce the apparatus in height. Further, since the convex operating portion of each turning member is projected downward, and the support portion of the operating member is located thereon, the support portion is fitted in the operating portion, and an increased height caused by providing the operating portion is suppressed. At the same time, the turning center of the turning member is located at an upper portion together with the turning center of the operating member, and the lower space is enlarged. Further, since the returning mechanism is disposed in this space around the operating portion, the increase in height of the apparatus caused by disposing the returning mechanism can be suppressed to the minimum. Therefore, the height of the apparatus can largely be reduced.
To suppress the height of the apparatus, it is preferable that the support portion of the operating member is turnably disposed between a ceiling of the case and the operating portion of the upper turning member. In this case, the support portion of the operating member can be supported by sandwiching the support portion between the ceiling of the case and the operating portion of the upper turning member, or can be supported by connecting the support portion to the operating portion of the upper turning member so that the turning motion of the support portion is not hindered.
A second multi-directional input apparatus comprises a set of upper and lower turning members supported in the case such that the turning members can turn into two intersecting directions and each having a long hole extending in a direction perpendicular to the turning direction; an operating member passing through each of the long holes of the set of upper and lower turning members, the operating member turning each of the turning members when the operating member is operated in arbitrary directions therearound; a returning mechanism for automatically returning the operating member to its neutral position; and a set of signal output means connected to ends of the set of upper and lower turning members for outputting a signal corresponding to a turning angle of each of the turning members; wherein convex operating portions provided on an axially intermediate portion of the set of upper and lower turning members are projected upward so as to operate the turning members, the returning mechanism is disposed above the turning members around the projecting operating portions, and the operating member is provided at its portion in its axial direction with a support portion having a large diameter located below the turning member so as to turnably support the operating member in the case.
According to the a multi-directional input apparatus of the present invention, the operating member is supported in the case by the support portion having a large diameter provided on an axial portion of the operating member without using a pin. Therefore, as compared with a case in which a pin is used, a length of the operating member is shortened, and it is easy to reduce the apparatus in height. Further, since the convex operating portion of the turning member is projected upward, and the support portion of the operating member is located thereunder, the support portion is fitted in the operating portion, and an increased height caused by providing the operating portion is suppressed. At the same time, the turning center of the turning member is located at a possibly lowermost portion together with the turning center of the operating member, and the upper space is enlarged. Further, since the returning mechanism is disposed in this space around the operating portion, the increase in height of the apparatus caused by disposing the returning mechanism can be suppressed to the minimum. Therefore, the height of the apparatus can largely be reduced.
To suppress the height of the apparatus, it is preferable that the support portion of the operating member is turnably disposed between the operating portion of the lower turning member and a bottom plate of the case. In this case, the support portion of the operating member can be supported by sandwiching the support portion between the operating portion of the lower turning member and the bottom plate of the case. When the push-down switch (which will be described later) is provided below the operating member, the support portion can be supported by sandwiching the same between the operating portion of the lower turning member and the push-down switch.
It is preferable that the returning mechanism include a spring compressed and accommodated in the case, and an annular hoisting and lowering slider biased by the spring, the turning member is held at its neutral position by resiliently abutting the hoisting and lowering slider against a flat surface formed on opposite end shafts of the set of upper and lower turning members. With this structure, the returning mechanism is efficiently accommodated in the space around the operating portion.
In order to make it possible to operate a push-down switch disposed below the operating member, the operating member is capable of moving in its axial direction. In this case, the entire push-down switch can be mounted to the substrate that secures the case. Further, a snap plate constituting the push-down switch is mounted to a lower surface of the case. By mounting the snap plate to the lower surface of the case, the positional relation therebetween is stabilized, and the operating feeling of the switch is stabilized.
The set of signal output means may be any of electric sensors, optical sensors and magnetic sensors, and the kind thereof is not limited.